Eli Thompson
Elias "Eli" Thompson (played by Shea Wigham), is Atlantic County Sheriff and the younger brother of Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson. Biography As the brother of the beloved treasurer of Atlantic County Treasurer, Nucky Thompson, Eli not-surprisingly manages to find his way into the position of Sheriff. He and his brother are an effective duo when it comes to keeping hold of the reigns of the city's corrupt government and underworld. Unspoken tension exists between the brothers however, with rivalry and resentment lurking just below their smiling exteriors. Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) On the eve of prohibition Nucky hosts a dinner for his political organisation at Babette's Supper Club. Eli, wearing his Sherriff's uniform, entertains their guests with jokes. Nucky stands and begins a speech. His audience includes the Mayor Harry Bacharach and several city council members; Nucky tells them that they are set to profit hugely from prohibition. One Alderman, George O'Neill, is doubtful that prohibition will inflate liquor prices as much as Nucky hopes. His colleague Jim Neary jokes that O'Neill pays for worthless prostitutes all the time. O'Neill worries about law enforcement and Eli tells him that he will prevent any involvement. Nucky dismisses the danger of federal prohibition agents. Nucky details the factors driving demand and notes that people will want alcohol more after prohibition, Ward Boss Damien Fleming jokes that the federal government may as well have outlawed smoking. Nucky instructs the Ward Bosses that they will be responsible for taking orders and collecting payment from businesses in their areas while Eli and his Deputy's will review the orders and make deliveries. Nucky has made deals with Ship's Captain Bill McCoy to illegally import alcohol from Canada and with Mickey Doyle to produce liquor from a moonshine operation hidden under a funeral home. Nucky is negotiating with African American community leader and criminal Chalky White. Nucky also meets with organised crime bosses Arnold Rothstein, from New York, and Johnny Torrio, from Chicago and arranges to supply Rothstein. However, Nucky has alienated his driver Jimmy Darmody by not promoting him and Darmody tips federal agents about Doyle's moonshine opration and hijacks the first shipment sold to Rothstein. Darmody and his accomplices kill several of Rothstein's men in the hijacking. Eli becomes involved when the bodies of Rothstein's men are discoved and calls Nucky from the hospital to tell him about the hijacking. At the hospital Eli's top Deputy Halloran holds off the press as Nucky arrives. Inside Nucky gets the details from Eli - four dead bodies have been found and the truck is missing. Eli also tells Nucky that the prohibition agents have their hands full with the funeral home raid and have not yet gotten involved in the hijacking. The raid Eli refers to is on Doyle's moonshine operation. Nucky tells Eli about Mickey's name change. Eli notes the coincidence of the timing of the raid and the hijacking. Nucky suspects Rothstein himself is responsible. Eli reviews those who knew about the liquor shipment and Nucky lists Torrio and Rothstein. Eli realises that Jimmy also had the relevant knowledge and the opportunity given that he called in sick for work that day. Nucky reluctantly asks Eli to bring Jimmy in. Eli goes to Jimmy and Angela’s apartment and finds that he has been out all night. Angela is concerned and asks Eli if it could be related to Jimmy being picked up by prohibition agents. Eli goes to Nucky's hotel suite and they discuss Jimmy’s potential involvement in the hijacking. Rothstein calls and Nucky refuses to speak to him. Nucky leaves claiming he needs air. Later, Jimmy gives Nucky a share of the profits from the hijacking. Nucky decides to frame Hans Schroeder for Jimmy's crimes. Hans had violently beaten his wife Margaret, causing her to lose her baby and putting her in the hospital. Hans is picked up by Eli and Deputy Halloran and bundled into their car. Eli and Halloran take Hans out to sea on a small boat. Eli beats Schroeder and they throw him into the sea. His body is later brought ashore by fishermen. The Ivory Tower When Nucky Thompson is questioned about the murders by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden he discovers that Van Alden is looking for Margaret Schroeder and does not know she is in hospital. Nucky sends Eli to the hospital to prime Margaret for questioning by Van Alden. A nurse tells Margaret that a Mr Thompson has come to visit and she says she will be ready for him in a moment. Margaret ties her hair in a ribbon and is visibly disappointed when it is Eli, and not Nucky, Thompson that enters. Eli introduces himself and says that Margaret is looking well. Eli has come to question Margaret about Hans' involvement in bootlegging. She tells Eli that Hans was not involved in any way. Eli reminds her that Hans beat her and she claims that he was not a murder. Eli reminds Margaret that she lost her baby after Hans beat her. Eli asks Margaret if she ever followed Hans and she admits that she did not. Eli insists that Hans could have been involved without Margaret's knowledge and primes Margaret to tell any investigator so. Eli implies that Margaret could lose custody of her children, Theodore and Emily. She apologises to him and tells him that she did not mean any disrespect. He shushes her and leaves her with an envelope full of cash from Nucky. He asks her to keep their discussion in mind. Eli next meets with Nucky at the jail to discuss Eli's visit to Margaret. Eli reports that she took the money but was defensive about Hans. Nucky chastises Eli for not leaving Hans on the side of the road to allow an easy identification as Nucky wanted. Eli remembers Nucky's instructions differently and points out that Hans' body was both found and identified. Nucky is annoyed at the risks Eli took by dumping the body at sea, explaining that the corpse could have drifted out to sea or been disfigured by sea life. Nucky taps Eli on the temple and tells him to think more. Eli goes outside leaving Nucky to talk to Doyle; currently a prisoner after being arrested by Van Alden during the raid on his moonshine operation. Margaret later returns the money that Eli gave her to Nucky and asks for a job. Broadway Limited A survivor of the Hammonton hijacking, Simon, is found in the woods. He is wheeled into hospital in Pennsylvania by a pair of orderlies. His abdomen gapes open following the large shotgun wound he sustained in the hijacking. A doctor and a nurse walk alongside the stretcher. Eli is waiting in the corridor with a group of deputies as Simon is pushed past. Nucky Thompson and Jimmy Darmody arrive behind Simon; Eli goes to greet them. Nucky asks how Simon survived three days in the cold of the woods and Eli guesses that Simon’s obesity protected him, immediately undermining his assumption by stating that he is not a doctor. Nucky is annoyed at Eli for stating the obvious and turns his glare on Jimmy, the architect of the hijacking. Jimmy tells Nucky he thought all of the men they hijacked were dead. Nucky criticises Jimmy for thinking, comparing him to the philosopher Aristotle. Nucky asks what the doctors are doing to Simon. Eli says that with Simon’s wounds the doctor’s interventions will be pointless. Nucky asks if Eli is now a doctor. Eli asks why Nucky is mad at him. Nucky ignores the question, checking his watch. He says he is running late and tells Eli to let Simon die naturally or to hasten his death if able. Nucky warns Jimmy to hope that Simon dies before he can reveal Jimmy’s involvement in the hijacking. Eli watches as a doctor treats Simon. He asks the doctor to let him question Simon in private. Deputy Halloran guards the door and Eli pulls a screen between Simon and the next bed, telling the neighbouring patient to go to sleep. Eli takes Simon’s pillow and presses it forcefully over his face. Simon moans and struggles weakly; the other patient is startled by the sounds. Eli fakes questioning Simon while suffocating him but is interrupted by the arrival of Prohibition Agents Nelson Van Alden and Eric Sebso. Eli pretends he was making Simon comfortable. Van Alden flashes his badge and tries to question Simon. Eli claims Simon needs rest and refuses to let him be interviewed while in his custody. Van Alden claims that because Simon has been taken across the Pennsylvania border for treatment the case is now federal. Eli refuses to back down and Halloran shoos the agents away. Sebso accuses Eli of obstructing a federal investigation and Eli tells them to get a warrant. Van Alden asks Sebso to guard the witness and leaves. Nucky entertains guests in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. Eddie Cantor sings while Lucy and friends dance. Aldermen Jim Neary, George O’Neill and Damien Fleming are also there. Eli arrives and Nucky takes him aside. Eli explains that Van Alden has Simon under guard, preventing him from doing anything to hasten Simon’s death. Eli is excited when he notices Cantor; Nucky tells him the situation is serious. Eli tells Nucky not to be insolent and reminds him that Jimmy created the problem. Van Alden takes custody of Simon by presenting a falsified warrant to Halloran. He attempts to drive Simon to New York but he dies en route. Simon identifies Jimmy as one of the hijackers in a dying declaration. Nucky summons Jimmy to the Ritz Carlton and relays the bad news of Jimmy’s identification by Simon. Jimmy is incredulous until Eli and Nucky suggest that Al Capone might have used Jimmy’s name during the hijacking. Nucky regretfully relays his great expectations of Jimmy by recalling taking Jimmy to see President Taft give a campaign speech. Jimmy asked Nucky what it took to become president and Nucky advised study and hard work. Jimmy was surprised it took so little. Nucky compares Jimmy to Ragged Dick, a character from a series of books by Horatio Alger, Jr. who rises from humble beginnings to respectability, and says he did everything right in his youth. Jimmy offers to do anything and Nucky tells him he must leave Atlantic City. Jimmy asks where he will go and Eli coolly interjects that California is nice and that Charlie Chaplin might need a comic foil. Jimmy worries about his family and Eli stands, telling Jimmy that he has eight children himself and therefore plans ahead. Jimmy faces off with Eli and asks if he is supposed to accept a lecture. Eli responds that given his way Jimmy would get more than a lecture. Nucky gives Jimmy a wad of cash for Angela and Jimmy tells Nucky he never meant to hurt him. Eli cruelly asks if Jimmy the war hero is now going to cry. Jimmy silences him with a stare and Eli instinctively puts a hand on his holster. Nucky wishes Jimmy good luck and Jimmy strides out of the room. Eli wonders if Nucky would be as understanding if he had made the same mistakes. Nucky and Eli are called to the livery where African American bootlegger Chalky White has discovered his driver, Kendall, lynched. Chalky has brought his driver’s body inside. He laments that his driver was less than twenty; Nucky calls it a tragedy. Chalky suspects a cover-up and glares at Nucky. Nucky insists that the means of the driver’s death must be concealed because it is an election year. Chalky accepts Nucky’s demands for now. Nucky lays out a cover story involving a jealous husband shooting the driver. Chalky insists on a 50% share in their bootlegging business from now on and Nucky nods. To support the tale Eli shoots the corpse twice. Anastasia In his office Nucky berates Eli and Deputy Halloran, for their inability to catch the murderers of Kendall. Eli says they have asked around and that no-one cares about the murder of an African American. Nucky points out that his bootlegging partner, African American community leader Chalky White, cares and that means that he cares. He also warns Eli about the political ramifications of the murder remaining unsolved because they could lose Chalky’s support. From the bar, Alderman George O'Neill, offers the wisdom that control of Atlantic City gives control of Atlantic County and with that comes state wide influence. Eli has heard this before and demonstratively joins in. Eli believes the African American community will always vote in line with Nucky’s instructions. Nucky points out that Chalky is the intermediary in that process. Eli dismisses Chalky’s importance, saying that Chalky’s wealth and power come from Nucky’s support and that Chalky would never risk his position by defying Nucky’s instructions. Nucky insists that Chalky cannot maintain his credibility amongst African Americans if word of Kendall’s lynching gets out. Eli reasserts Nucky’s importance to Chalky. Nucky again tries to convince Eli of their interdependence using the analogy of one hand washing another and both hands washing the face. Halloran interjects with a racist joke and Nucky sends him outside. Once Halloran is gone, Nucky says that he never liked him. Eli calls Halloran a good man who is ready and able. Nucky concludes the discussion by ordering Eli to step up the investigation. The Grand Cyclops of the Ku Klux Klan Atlantic County Branch addresses a gathering of fellow members. His racist rhetoric is welcomed by his audience, the majority of whom are in their Klan uniform. As he blames African Americans for poverty amongst Caucasians Halloran and Eli burst in wielding shotguns and ask who is in charge. The assembly point out the speaker and he gives his name, Joseph Earl Dinler. Eli tells the members to remove their hoods. Halloran recognises Dinler as a hardware store owner. Dinler assumes that they have come to steal and tells them to take what they want and lean. Eli tells Dinler to drop the act; Dinler calls Eli a grafter, whoremonger and bootlegger. Eli says Dinler must be thinking of Nucky and tells him that he is under arrest. A Klansman asks what the arrest is for as Klan membership is not illegal. Eli accepts this but reminds the men that lynching is against the law. Eli wakes Dinler the next morning. He has been kept overnight and questioned extensively about Kendall’s death. His face is visibly bruised. He denies having any involvement but Eli covers his face with his hood and tells him they need to be sure. Eli lets Chalky question Dinler to be certain. Eli is waiting for Chalky when he leaves the room where Dinler is being held. Chalky tells Eli the Klan were not involved and shows him Dinler’s severed finger (signet ring still in place) as confirmation. At the Ritz Carlton Eli apologises to Nucky for not attending the party. He says he avoided going so that Nucky would not have to receive his bad news (regarding Chalky maiming Dinler) on his birthday. Eddie Kessler mixes Alka Seltzer for Nucky as Eli wonders if he should return Dinler’s ring. Nights in Ballygran In the elevator at the Ritz Carlton Hotel Eli and his brother Nucky discuss upcoming St. Patrick's Day celebrations and the coinciding annual dinner of the Order of Ancient Celts. Nucky does not look forward to the holiday, Eli remarks that their father (Ethan Thompson) believes Nucky hates being Irish. Nucky denies this and says that his dislike comes from the public displays of emotion and drunkenness that accompany the celebrations. Eli says that the Irish have experienced centuries of loss and are a sorrowful people. Nucky hopes for snow to calm the revelers. They exit into the lobby and are greeted by a waiter, Martin, who pours tea and offers breakfast. Nucky declines and Eli complains that Martin did not ask him. Martin apologises, then offers but Eli declines anyway. As Martin leaves Eli whinges to Nucky about being ignored; Nucky believes that the offer was made to him because he lives in the hotel and is known as a big tipper. Eli is annoyed that Nucky sees no meaning in the encounter and Nucky reasserts that it doesn't mean anything. Nucky changes the subject of the Celtic dinner and suggests they bring it forward because some of the civil war veterans slept through the Attorney General's address the previous year. Eli jokes that you need not be old to be bored by the Attorney General. Nucky asks if Eli believes he can do better and Eli takes the opportunity to ask to make a speech this year. Eli explains that he wants to electioneer because reformers are trying to replace him. Nucky is dubious but Eli insists that it is a good opportunity to reach many influential men at once. Nucky reminds Eli that the gathering is a celebration of their heritage not a chance to be bored and Eli claims that he has been practicing public speaking and taking classes at the YMCA. He shows Nucky a rumpled copy of "Public Speaking and Influencing Men in Business" by Dale Carnagey. Nucky worries that he needs to look after their father and Eli promises not to ruin the evening. Nucky reluctantly agrees, comparing Eli to Daniel Webster. Eli notes Margaret Schroeder’s arrival at La Belle Femme dress shop across the lobby. She approaches Nucky and offers him soda bread that she has baked. Nucky dismissively asks her to leave it with the bellhop. She begins to say that he must have had many gifts on his birthday but he interrupts, late for a meeting. Margaret goes back into the shop and Eli comments that she is attractive. Nucky says that his life is complicated enough and heads outside. Nucky counts money in his salon while Aldermen George O'Neill and Jim Neary play cards with fishing boat Captain Bill McCoy at the table. Alderman Boyd is playing the piano while Eli sits next to Nucky reading notes for his planned speech. Nucky chastises O’Neill and O’Neill says that prohibition puts them in uncharted territory. Neary toasts the Irish and their prodigious drinking and Nucky jokes that he personally drinks to forget, but can’t remember what. Damien Fleming arrives with his collections money for Nucky and says that his ward’s speakeasies have been packed with people of all ethnicities. Nucky observes that people want what they cannot have and Boyd is impressed by Nucky’s grasp of psychology. Fleming says his people cannot keep liquor on the shelves, Eli interjects that it should be hidden under the shelves, while Fleming goes on to say he needs to increase his order. Eli asks if McCoy is listening and McCoy responds that he needs to get another boat. Fleming asks the others to deal him into their game and Nucky asks when McCoy is leaving port. McCoy jokingly says he leaves at “the stroke of midnight on a sea of green.” Fleming wonders if McCoy means that the sea is green from money or from the dyed beer they will serve later. Nucky wonders how the preparation of the beer is progressing and Neary reassures him that the food colouring has arrived and is being mixed with the beer as they speak. Nucky jokes that they will need plenty of beer to get the Celts through Eli’s re-election speech. Boyd is surprised that Eli is speaking and Nucky repeats his earlier comparison to Daniel Webster. Eli is annoyed at the jest but Nucky continues, revealing that Eli is taking lessons. Fleming toasts to “the great orator” and O’Neill requests a sample. Eli refuses and Nucky says the Irish are a surly lot. O’Neill suggests giving Eli a drink and Neary jokes that he can have green beer. Nucky says anyone can drink as long as they pay and Neary assures him that they will. McCoy bursts into song replacing the words from Danny Boy with an ode to Nucky’s bootlegging success. At the Celtic Dinner Duncan O'Connor sings “Carickfergus”. The Commodore, Nucky, Neary, Boyd and Ethan Thompson are seated at the top table alongside the vocalist. Ethan shouts over O'Connor to ask Nucky where Eli is just before Eli arrives late, blaming his children playing Tarzan with his sash. The audience joins in with the ballad. As the crowd applauds Mayor Harry Bacharach thanks O’Connor and introduces Nucky. Eli asks when he can speak and Nucky again asks if it is necessary. Nevertheless, at the podium Nucky explains that Eli wants to give a speech. Eli is heckled by the audience as he unfolds his notes. His opening mangles a quote from Julius Caesar and is ridiculed. He seems to get the audience on side with anti-English sentiment and lists the names of Irish revolutionaries. He makes a mistake with one name and is criticised for having been born in America. The Celts begin to argue about the difference between first and second generation immigrants and Eli cannot regain their attention. The Commodore warns Nucky that a riot could erupt and Jimmy announces the end of the speech. He entertains the audience with patriotic jokes about Irishman and then brings on bagpipers and the leprechauns, saying they are carrying pots of gold. The crowd finds the leprechauns carrying bottled beer and complains about the absence of the traditional green beer. Nucky explains that the stash of beer was seized by federal agents. Nucky tries to impart some of his public speaking experience to Eli, explaining that he needs to be more aware of his audience. Eli downs a glass of whiskey and gestures for another. Nucky suggests a break, telling Eli that he is drunk. Eli asks if Nucky is drunk too and then remembers that Nucky doesn’t drink at the Celtic Dinner. Nucky tells Eli that the powerbrokers of the Celtic Order are constantly judging them. Eli observes that politics is all a game and that it comes easily to Nucky. He says he will continue his efforts and that one day he might “lie as good as” Nucky. Nucky corrects his English and tells him that he needs to learn to speak properly before he can succeed. Neary tells a dirty joke as Van Alden and a team of agents burst in and announce a raid. Ethan is furious but Nucky restrains him. An attorney from the crowd of Celts states that consumption of alcohol is not a crime. Van Alden knocks him out with a single punch and asks if there are further objections. Eli shifts in his seat and Nucky tells him to stand down. Van Alden orders Sebso to shoot anyone that tries to flee and then announces an arrest warrant for Neary giving his address as 1222 Chelsea Avenue. He has men take Neary away, ignoring his protestations of innocence. He announces the end of the dinner and tells the Celts to leave. Outside the press and the women of the temperance league are waiting for the diners. The women sing a song in support of prohibition and attempt to shame the Celts as they exit. On the steps outside The Commodore urges Eli to do something. Van Alden has his agents lock the doors of the assembly hall. Eli tells Nucky that it was a great night and that he has surely impressed his friends in the Republican Party. Nucky tells Eli to go home to his wife, June. Eli says that he will, asks where Nucky will go and then throws a punch, missing by a wide margin. Nucky angrily asks what the swing was for as Boyd ushers Eli away. At home, Eli is sick into his toilet as June rubs his back. Family Limitation In his office, Nucky quizzes O’Neill about the robbery. O’Neill cannot believe the audacity of his attackers. Atlantic County Sheriff Eli Thompson asks O’Neill if the muggers were from his own ward. O’Neill says they were not and asserts his in depth knowledge of his constituents. He suggests that they might have come from Alderman Boyd’s ward because they looked Italian American, using a racial epithet. Nucky asks for more detail and O’Neill says only that they looked feeble minded. He promises to have his people looking for the perpetrators. Nucky says they should let Eli handle it and recommends that O’Neill apply a steak to the swelling on his forehead. O’Neill leaves and Nucky worries about the appearance of the robbery occurring so close to home. Eli realises that the assailants must have known O’Neill’s route because they struck after his last collection, maximizing the amount taken. Nucky believes they must be from outside Atlantic City, Eli says that the Italians do not respect the rules. Nucky wonders if Luciano is still in town and has to explain who he is to Eli. Nucky believes Eli is either behind the robbery or that knows who is. He is annoyed that Eli has not kept track of Luciano while he is in town. He rants about the robbery as his assistant, Eddie Kessler, knocks and enters. Nucky berates Eddie because he did not hear him knock and instructs him to knock more loudly. Eddie has a message from Jersey City Mayor Frank Hague who is annoyed at staying at the Shelburne Hotel to meet with Nucky regarding Road Appropriations funding. Nucky instructs Eddie to set up a dinner and dispatches Eli to bring Luciano in for questioning. Nucky rudely interrogates Luciano about the boardwalk mugging. Luciano says that he thought Nucky believed in good manners and Nucky says that he treats people as gentleman until their behaviour proves otherwise. He says that Luciano has passed that point and continues to show up where he doesn’t belong. Luciano asks if he now needs permission to look at the ocean and Nucky says that Luciano does for his ocean since Rothstein demanded $100,000 for nothing. Luciano comments that Rothstein has a different view and Eli interjects that Rothstein does not run Atlantic City. Luciano counters that Rothstein runs New York and sarcastically wonders if Eli has heard of it. Eli points out that Luciano seems to prefer it in Atlantic City and Luciano crudely says that he likes Gillian. Nucky slaps Luciano on the head. Luciano makes to stand and Eli restrains him with a billy club. Nucky tells Luciano that Gillian is a free woman but that he should treat her with respect. He reminds Luciano that he runs the city and warns him about the consequences of stealing. Nucky begins a message for Luciano’s travelling companions and Rothstein but Luciano says that he doesn’t know what Nucky means. Eddie knocks very loudly on the door, annoying Nucky again. He announces that Margaret is happy with her new accommodation. Nucky is pleased and dismisses Luciano. Luciano thanks Nucky for showing him how things are done in Atlantic City. Season 2 Gimcrack & Bunkum Nucky Thompson addresses Atlantic City dignitaries and residents on the beach North of the city to mark Memorial Day. The crowd have come to memorialize their fallen soldiers and mark the beginning of the construction of the Atlantic County War Memorial. Among the audience are Eli, James Edison Darmody and family, Thompson’s driver Owen Sleater, Ward Bosses George O'Neill, Al Neary and Boyd and, separate from the others, Damien Fleming. On the platform with Nucky are Mayor Edward Bader and elderly politician Leander Cephas Whitlock with his associates from the memorial committee. Nucky is careful to note the absence of the Commodore and the presence of Attorney General Harry Daugherty in his speech. Nucky unexpectedly invites Darmody up to the stage, challenging him to succeed on unfamiliar ground. Darmody’s left hand shakes initially but he composes himself and speaks humbly about his service during World War I and his motivations for fighting. He receives a round of applause and then proceeds to read the list of departed soldiers. After the speeches, Eli and Darmody go to the home of memorial committee member Jackson Parkhurst for drinks with the committee's other members; Whitlock, Mr. Darlington, Mr. Ennis, Mr. Markham and Mr. Webber. Whitlock and the others congratulate Darmody on his speech. Parkhurst is the dissenting voice, dismissing sentiment as cheap and reminding the others that he is the only one to have served in uniform. Eli asks about Parkhurst’s service and is told that he served at Fort Carney, Wyoming with the 9th Cavalry. Parkhurst describes his unit of just 32 men slaughtering 2000 Indians with the new Springfield rifles. Whitlock reminds Parkhurst that he has been more successful in recent conflicts — making over a million dollars supplying chipped beef to the army in World War I. Jimmy remembers hating eating the beef while in service. Jimmy calls Parkhurst a great man and Parkhurst demands that they talk business. The committee then begin to berate Eli and Jimmy for the destruction of their warehouse and their failure to return on the investment they made. Eli tries to reassure the committee, but they want to hear from the Commodore. Jimmy claims the Commodore has given him the authority to handle the matter. The committee warn Jimmy that they are not to be crossed and he laughs at the potential consequence of being thrown out of the yacht club. Parkhurst strikes Jimmy on the temple with his cane, breaking the skin. He tells him he needs to learn respect. Jimmy stands and exits the meeting. Eli pursues him but cannot convince him to return. Jimmy tells Eli that he is finished with the elders and warns Eli to stay out of his business. Worried, Eli goes to see Nucky. Eli asks Nucky how many homes he has had since leaving home. Eli compares his 3 homes to Nucky’s 8 or 9. Nucky reminds Eli that he visited Eli’s home for Christmas. Eli asks about the offer Nucky made to forgive him if he gave up his plans to usurp Nucky. Nucky tells him the offer has passed and that they have nothing to discuss. Eli tries offering the names of those who will testify against him. Nucky says the information is of no value because of his plan to have the charges dismissed at a federal level. Nucky insults Eli and demands useful information. Desperate, Eli confesses that the Commodore has been incapacitated by a stroke and that Gillian and Jimmy are trying to conceal the illness. Eli observes the strangeness of Gillian and Jimmy’s relationship. Nucky asks if Eli blames him for Gillian’s situation, but Eli denies it and talks passionately about how Nucky has cared for their family. Eli admits his mistake and confesses his desperation. As Eli becomes more emotional Nucky agrees to sort everything out but only if Eli gets down on his hands and knees and kisses Nucky's shoes. Eli is perplexed and hurt. Nucky then pushes and slaps Eli, telling him that he has no sympathy for him or his co-conspirators. Eli finally pushes Nucky back. They struggle and break through the conservatory door into the adjoining greenhouse. The noise summons Lillian, who sees what is going on and leaves. Eli gets the upper hand as the struggle moves back into the conservatory. He tries to strangle Nucky but his hold is broken when Nucky bites his hand. Nucky tries to restrain Eli from drawing his sidearm. Margaret puts a shotgun to Eli’s forehead and tells him “Enough.”, abruptly ending the fight. As she escorts Eli out of her house he tries one last appeal to Nucky, mentioning their father, but Nucky is not moved. After Eli has left an exhausted Nucky shows Margaret that the shotgun was not loaded and warns her to check next time. She is distraught and asks him “Is this to be our life?” Eli attempts to fix a toy six shooter in the garage with his son Brian. Eli is drinking heavily from a hip flask and tells Brian it is medicine for his sore throat. George O’Neill arrives and Brian lets him in. O’Neill mistakes Brian for his brother, Patrick. Eli sends Brian to borrow an imaginary tool from a neighbour so that he can talk to O’Neill in private. O’Neill annoys Eli by asking him to confirm that they are alone. O’Neill tells Eli he has heard a rumour that the Commodore has been paralyzed by a stroke; Eli tries to reassure O’Neill by telling him they had breakfast together that morning, but O’Neill wants Eli to accompany him to the Commodore’s home to disprove the rumour. Eli says he cannot leave Brian and O’Neill suggests that he could go alone. Eli stands and crowds O’Neill who is then convinced that the rumour is true. Eli grabs O’Neill by the lapels and O’Neill threatens to tell Nucky about their plans. Eli takes a wrench from the workbench and strikes O’Neill in the throat with it. O’Neill dribbles blood, gurgles and collapses to the floor. Eli repeatedly hits O’Neill in the face with the wrench, killing him. Brian returns having been unsuccessful in borrowing the tool and Eli sends him away, blaming his sore throat. Eli sits in the darkened garage, still drinking. He gets up and leaves. Eli returns to the garage, now in his uniform and accompanied by Deputy Halloran. He offers an obviously false explanation to Halloran, telling him the corpse is Mary Pickford and asks Halloran to assist him in carrying the corpse to his car. That night, Eli buries O’Neill in a corn field. Peg of Old Jimmy Darmody hosts a meeting at The Commodore’s house. Charlie Luciano, Meyer Lansky, Al Capone, Mickey Doyle and Richard Harrow are present but Eli is late. They start without him. As the meeting progresses Gillian Darmody enters and announces Eli’s arrival. Eli complains that they have begun without him and Doyle jokes that his lateness is due to losing the keys to the jail. Jimmy introduces Eli to Capone, Luciano and Lansky. Luciano angrily recalls his earlier meetings with Eli when he was roughly questioned about the mugging of George O'Neill. Gillian makes her exit, calling herself a geisha. Jimmy continues with his proposal to use Atlantic City as a port for bringing in contraband. Doyle reinforces the advantage of having the coast guard and the Sheriff’s department on their side. Capone points out that Torrio already has other supply routes from Canada via George Remus. Jimmy reminds Capone that Torrio is profiting from this and not Capone. Lansky asks about Jimmy’s plans for Nucky and Jimmy explains that he expects Nucky to go to prison on the election rigging charges and that his organisation will then accept Jimmy as its new leader. Jimmy explains the importance of public perception in Atlantic City. Capone believes fear will produce loyalty well enough but Jimmy disagrees. Capone reminds Jimmy of how they killed Charlie Sheridan in Chicago to take over his territory. Luciano is unimpressed by Capone’s story and points out that they all get their hands dirty. Annoyed, Capone asks if Luciano wants to count notches and the discussion descends into argument until Jimmy interrupts and reminds the others that they are in his city. Eli speaks up when Jimmy again talks about a political coup and urges Jimmy to kill Nucky. Eli is irritated by the useless competition between the young gangsters and at Nucky’s back room negotiating with lawyers and politicians. He believes the solution is simple. Jimmy urges Eli to discuss killing Nucky later, in private. Eli is insistent that they talk about it there and then and the others all believe Nucky has to be killed. Harrow asks Eli if he is willing to kill Nucky. Eli responds that he would be willing to let it happen. Capone offers to provide an assassin. Jimmy is dismayed and shakes his head as the others form the plan. Eli asks for Jimmy’s confirmation and Jimmy reluctantly agrees. Two Boats and a Lifeguard At Eli’s home his children are playing noisily while he eats breakfast with his father Ethan. His wife June chides two of the children for running around. Eli’s older son Michael announces a visitor; Dick Halsey, clerk to Assistant US Attorney Esther Randolph. Ethan is worried by the visitor and Eli tries to reassure him. Halsey complains that Eli has been avoiding messages at his work and Eli offers the excuse of the busy tourist season. Halsey is there to deliver a subpoena. Eli is enraged that Halsey came to his home. Michael is worried by Eli’s bad language and Ethan is also furious. Eli stands and Halsey says that they could have had him arrested. Eli grabs Halsey by the lapels and pushes Halsey out of the room. Ethan shouts after Halsey and then grabs his chest. June and Michael rush to Ethan’s side, Eli follows them and holds his father’s face in his hands as he passes away. Eli is surprised when he finds Nucky visiting Ethan’s corpse at a funeral home. Nucky asserts his right to be there and Eli says that he is just surprised. Nucky spitefully wonders if Eli’s surprise is because he is not in the casket. Eli lies that he was not involved in the assassination attempt and Nucky states that Eli had nothing to do with stopping it either. Eli sits in the row of chairs behind Nucky. He tells Nucky about the subpoena. Nucky wonders why Eli did not hold the wake at his home. Eli says that his children do not need to see Ethan dead. Nucky recalls Eli’s difficulty with attending the funeral for their Uncle Clarence and his terror when being made to kiss the corpse. Eli cannot remember. Nucky offers that he came early in an effort to be alone. Eli reiterates his surprise and Nucky says that he came for their mother and for Susan. Eli says that their relatives are all together now. Nucky scoffs at the idea that their father is in heaven. Eli begins to cry and asks Nucky if Ethan was really that bad. Nucky says that Eli has clearly forgotten much of their childhood and Eli counters that they both turned out OK. He credits Ethan’s parenting for their character. Nucky wonders what kind of men they are and Eli says that they run Atlantic City. Nucky objects to the collective and says that Ethan can rot in hell. Eli says that this is typical of Nucky’s incapacity for forgiveness. Nucky tells Eli to grow up and take responsibility. Eli leaves Nucky alone with Ethan's body. Nucky later announces that he will stand down as Atlantic County Treasurer and promises to let Jimmy Darmody take control of Atlantic City. Jimmy hosts a celebration dinner at Babette’s Supper Club. Alderman Jim Neary reads the report on Nucky’s press conference aloud from evening edition of the newspaper. His fellow alderman Al Boyd snatches the paper and jokes about Nucky’s situation. Eli is unamused by the banter as Boyd continues the story. Mayor Bader has named Neary as the new treasurer. Jimmy and Whitlock congratulate Neary. Paddy Ryan jokes that the drinks are on Neary. Ryan and his companion sit down next to Richard Harrow. Jimmy approaches Harrow and they have a quiet conversation. Eli tries to initiate a private discussion with Jimmy but is interrupted by the arrival of Mickey Doyle and Manny Horvitz. Mickey performs a mocking bow to Jimmy, calling him a king. Jimmy wonders why Manny is there and Manny says that he never misses a celebration. Eli again asks for a word and Jimmy puts him off. The aldermen call for a speech and the other guests join their urging. Jimmy obliges them and begins by recalling their last dinner together (in January 1920) and their subsequent dissatisfaction with Nucky’s leadership. Mickey interrupts with a joke about Nucky and Jimmy angrily silences him. He goes on to talk about his father’s vision for their city as a kingdom by the sea and his own vision to share the kingdom with its court. He says that the war is over and quotes Senator William Marcy “to the victor go the spoils.” Whitlock offers a toast to “Prince James” and his long reign. A dancer beckons Jimmy to join her, another caresses his shoulder as he notices Manny watching him. Dancer’s fill the floor at Babette’s as Mickey talks to Jimmy on the balcony above. Mickey promises that he can be operational within a week or two provided he gets booze to reconstitute; Jimmy tells Mickey that he heard him the first time. Eli pushes between them and Jimmy asks him what is wrong. Eli says he dislikes waiting in line and warns Jimmy that Nucky is both smart and dangerous. Jimmy is angry and profanely dismisses Eli, saying that he came to ruin the party. Eli leaves and Jimmy later vents his mounting frustration by throwing Mickey from the balcony. Battle of the Century Ethan's funeral is held on July 1 1921 in Atlantic City. Eli, June and their family, including their sons Michael, Patrick and Brian, stand in the front row of the mourners. Representatives from the Atlantic County Sheriff’s Office (including Eli’s first deputy Halloran) and the Order of Ancient Celts are also present. Ethan’s grave stands next to his wife Elenore. The tombstones note Ethan’s year of birth as 1839 and Elenore’s lifespan as 1848 to 1903. The congregation respond en masse to the traditional Catholic burial ceremony delivered by their priest. Unseen by the mourners federal investigator Clifford Lathrop watches the funeral through binoculars. Lathrop later brings Halloran in for questioning about the death of Hans Schroeder but he does not reveal anything. Nucky does not come to the funeral and lies to the federal investigators about wanting to bury Ethan in Ireland to get permission to leave the country. He arranges to trade surplus US Army Thompson machine guns that he has stolen for liquor with the Irish Republican Army while away. Relationships Family *June Thompson: Wife *Michael Thompson: First son *Patrick Thompson: Second son *Brian Thompson: Third son *Ethan Thompson: Father (deceased) *Elenore Thompson: Mother (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Older brother *Susan Thompson: Sister (deceased) *Mabel Thompson: Sister-in-law (deceased) Work *Jimmy Darmody: Boss *Jim Neary: Atlantic County Treasurer, co-conspirator *Halloran: First Deputy *The Commodore: Financial backer, co-conspirator *Leander Cephas Whitlock: Financial backer, co-conspirator *Al Boyd: Alderman, co-conspirator *Damien Fleming: Alderman *Edward Bader: Atlantic City Mayor Victims *Hans Schroeder: Murder victim *George O'Neill: Murder victim, alderman Memorable Quotes *''"I AM the law, Georgie-boy!" 1: [[Boardwalk Empire]] *"...how do you rest your spleen?" ''9: [[Belle Femme]] Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Season 2